Cigarrillos de mandrágoras y acromántulas como mascotas
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: ¿Y si Ron y Harry no hubieran salvado a Hermione del troll? ¿Ella hubiera sido su amiga? Esa era la variable más esperada. Nadie se imaginaba que comenzara a fumar cigarrillos de mandrágoras y a estar con Malfoy. Este fic forma parte de "¡Desafía tus musas!" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación". Aviso: No tiene ni pies ni cabeza está historia.


**Cigarrillos de mandrágoras y acromántulas como mascotas **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic forma parte de "¡Desafía tus musas!" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**What If: **¿Y si Ron y Harry no hubieran seguido a Hermione para salvarla del troll?

**Hechizo:** Fregotego

**Criatura Mágica: **Acromántula

**Objeto Mágico: **Desiluminador

**Planta Mágica: **Mandrágora

* * *

_Imagínate por un solo instante que ninguno de los dos la hubiera seguido cuando aquel troll entró a las mazmorras. Intenta imaginar por un breve instante que hubiera sucedido si Hermione y ustedes no se hubieran vuelto amigos, ¿qué sería de sus vidas?_

**~ º ~**

Varios estudiantes caminan por el pasillo y lo esperable sería que no pudieras distinguir quién ha sido que te ha pegado en el hombro, pero sabes perfectamente que ha sido ella. Te volteas rápidamente tratando de balbucear un insulto aceptable pero no viene nada a tu mente.

— ¿La comadreja se ha quedado sin palabras? —te pregunta la voz burlona de ella mientras le da una bocanada de aire a su cigarrillo a base de hojas de _**mandrágoras**_.

— ¿Porqué no te metes en tus asuntos Granger? —respondes tratando de sonar seguro pero por el rabillo del ojo vez a Malfoy y su pandilla acercándose rápidamente.

Draco Malfoy es ese chico molesto que se ha encargado de hacerte la vida imposible a ti y a Harry desde que entraron en Hogwarts. Ese chico que hace dos años, está en un noviazgo con Hermione Granger, la chica que también les hace la vida imposible.

Todavía no ha podido olvidar que no fueron capaces de salvarla de aquel horroroso troll de la montaña.

—Comadreja —dice en tono burlesco y toma a Hermione de la cintura—, ¿molestando a mi chica de nuevo?

—Yo no la estoy molestando —aseguras—. Ella es quien me molesta.

—Aun sigues hablando, me parece que no has recibido suficiente.

Los dos comparten una mirada cómplice y una bomba de tinta es arrojada a tu túnica de segunda mano.

Mascullas una maldición y Hermione le da una nueva calada a su cigarrillo de mandrágoras, el humo comienza a marearte y decides salir corriendo de allí.

—_**Fregotego** _—murmuras de forma concisa, tu madre a menudo utiliza ese hechizo para lavar los platos y los cucharones, ¿por qué no podría servirte para limpiar tu túnica?

Claro que tú no cuentas con que el hechizo salga mal y termine empeorando aún más la situación.

Enojado por todo lo que sucede, decides tirar la túnica al suelo y nuevamente maldices a Hermione Granger a Draco Malfoy y a sus amiguitos.

— ¿Granger y Malfoy? —pregunta Harry cuando entra en el baño.

—De nuevo —asientes—. Los detesto demasiado.

—Son tan insoportables con sus cigarrillos de mandrágoras y esas _**acromántulas**_ que tienen por mascota.

Tu rostro refleja horror.

—Ni menciones esos bichos peludos que tienen como mascotas —pides—, las arañas me dan mucho miedo.

Harry y tú observan que algo se apresura a gran velocidad por el pasillo y las sombras proyectadas en las paredes, te dan una idea de que se trata y sueltas un grito de terror.

—Vamos cariño que a la comadreja le dan miedo las arañas —escuchas la voz de Malfoy.

—Tienes razón cariño —es la voz de Granger.

De repente, todo se vuelve negro.

**~ º ~**

Sueltas un grito de horror y te incorporas rápidamente en la cama. Has tenido el sueño más descabellado que podrías tener y el corazón te late tan rápido que crees que se te va a salir del pecho. — ¿Qué ha sucedido? —te pregunta Hermione.

— ¡Tuve una pesadilla! —exclamas—. Soñé que tú nos molestabas a Harry y a mí, sobre todo a mí, por no haberte salvado del troll en el primer año.

—Ron —dice con seguridad—, eso es una completa tontería. Yo no te molestaría ni a ti ni a Harry, por no haberme salvado de ese troll.

Tú haces un ademán para silenciarla.

—Lo peor es que eras la novia de Malfoy.

— ¿Qué? —dice ella sin poder creerlo.

—Le decías cariño y él te lo decía a ti —cuentas—. Fumaban cigarrillos a base de hojas de mandrágoras y tenían acromántulas de mascotas. ¡Me perseguían con esas arañas gigantescas! Ha sido una verdadera pesadilla.

Hermione se pone de pie y camina hasta la pequeña repisa que queda frontal a su cama.

—Yo sabía que no debíamos dejar el _**Desiluminador** _en nuestra habitación.


End file.
